Many computer services are being moved from on-premises installations to a cloud computing model. In a cloud computing model, applications, data storage and services may be provided as though the applications and data were on a local device, without having to install the applications and/or store the data on a local device. However, the applications and/or data storage may be implemented across many devices, servers, and data stores, accessible over a communication interface from a local device.
As a business, an entity may provide cloud-based services to many different customers. This may result in huge amounts of data needing to be stored, in some cases, on the order of petabytes (1015 bytes) of data. Additionally, this data is expected to be available at all times to the customers, and to be free of errors such as logical corruption, operational errors, and physical corruption. Traditional backup methods may be operationally expensive and complex on this scale. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.